The invention relates to a converter with a tilting drive suspended on a tilting trunnion of the converter and a torque support resiliently supported on the base.
When making steel, the reactions of the gaseous refining agent with the liquid bath cause oscillations, which can lead to nodding movements of up to .+-. 50 mm at the mouth of the converter when it is in the blowing position. Since the drive motors of the tilting drive are braked during the blowing procedure, the oscillations are transmitted via the tilting drive to the resilient torque support. The oscillations, which have a frequency up to a few Hz, substantially detract from the useful life of the resilient torque support, since the natural frequency of the resilient torque support lies in the frequency range of the converter oscillations. As a result sympathetic vibrations form, which may lead to a breaking of the torque support requiring a halt to plant operations and losses in production.